


Impulso animal

by TamaraMerello



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Kink, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Mirror Dimension Sex (Marvel), Rimming, Top Stephen Strange, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: Stephen sentía un impulso animal. Quería que todos supieran que Tony Stark era suyo. Que todos sus suspiros le pertenecían. Que él era el único que podía hacerlo gemir. Él era el único que se lo podía follar. Ese agujero apretado le pertenecía.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 17





	Impulso animal

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración previa. La siguiente historia contienen escenas explicitas (+18). La autora (o sea yo) no cree que las personas sean cosas, ni propiedad de otra persona. Toda la narración forma parte de una torcedura que fue negociada previamente (por dos adultos) y está totalmente consentida.
> 
> Gracias por su atención, ahora, disfruten su lectura.

Stephen sintió un impulso animal. Quería que todos supieran que Tony Stark era suyo. Que todos sus suspiros le pertenecían. Que él era el único que podía hacerlo gemir. Él era el único que se lo podía follar. Ese agujero apretado le pertenecía.

Aunque sus valores morales no le permitían cogerse al castaño frente a cada uno de los idiotas que lo pretendían, lo que hacían ahora estaba dentro de los limite.

\- Ah, ah, Step-Stephen. - El hechicero tenia al castaño sobre la mesa de conferencias, se encontró mordiendo uno de los duros pezones y con dos dedos bien lubricados estirando su agujero, para que este pudiera recibir su pesada longitud.

Stephen levantó la vista y clavo su mirada en el rostro de Rogers.

\- No te reprimas, no pueden escucharte, tampoco pueden verte. - Con un suave movimiento de sus dedos tanteó el nudo de nervios en el interior del castaño, logrando que este por fin gimiera con fuerza. Estaban en la dimensión espejo, por lo que ninguno de los presentes en la sala podía verlos. Pero el regocijo que sintió Stephen al follarse a Tony "frente" a Rogers, Barnes y Quill era imposible de explicar con palabras.

\- Stephen, por favor, yo, yo necesito… - los ojos verdes volvieron a mirar al castaño, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos estaban nublados de placer.

\- ¿Quieres que te Folle? Vamos Tony, pídeme que te coja delante de todos. - sus dedos frotaron la próstata del más bajo. Tony soltó un gemido agudo y sus dedos fueron apretados deliciosamente por él. Stephen sabía que Tony estaba igual o más excitado que él por la situación.

\- Stephen ...

\- Si no lo pides, no lo haré.

\- Por favor Steph ...

\- Voltéate. - Le ordenó, al tiempo en que sacaba sus dedos de su interior. - Y levanta el culo.

Cuando Tony cumplió con la orden, el hechicero se arrodilló tras él, posó sus manos en las redondas nalgas y las separó, dejando a la vista el rosado anillo de músculos.

\- Tan bonito… ―las palabras fueron pronunciadas como un susurro, apenas audible. - Vamos Anthony, pídemelo, pídeme que te folle. - Stephen estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el castaño pudiera sentir su aliento en su entrada.

Cuando Tony sintió como la lengua del más alto lamia plana sobre su agujero, perdió toda la cordura que le quedaba.

\- Follame, Stephen, follame, por favor, por favor. - Tony tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa de cristal, sus brazos extendidos sobre la misma.

Stephen lamio una última vez, se puso de pie y…

\- ¿Color?

\- Ve-verde, súper Verde. Vamos, hazlo ya. - El hechicero dejó un beso entre los omoplatos del castaño, se alineó y lo penetró de una sola estocada. Ambos soltaron un gemido al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh Tony, tan apretado, tan jodidamente bueno. - las estocadas aumentan en intensidad, siendo cada vez más profundas y certeras. En cada penetración, la próstata del más bajo era frotada.

El castaño sintió que iba a acabar en cualquier momento y, sin previo aviso, Stephen tomó a Tony por el mentón, y lo obligo a mirar a cada uno de los presentes, que seguían en su reunión, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Tony sintió como el dedo índice de Stephen se apartó de su mejilla y la tocó ligeramente dos veces. En respuesta a la pregunta muda, Tony asintió levemente.

\- Quiero que los mires y recuerdes que eres solo mío. Mío y de nadie más. - el ritmo de las estocadas se volvió brutal. El tono de voz de Stephen era muy suave y profundo.

\- Ah, Steph ...

\- ¡Dilo! di que eres solo mío.

\- ¡Ah, soy tuyo! Solo tuyo, de nadie más. - tras esta declaración, el más alto mordió con fuerza el hombro del más bajo, ocasionado que este acabara con fuerza, manchando la superficie trasparente. A Stephen solo le tomó dos estocadas en el apretado interior del castaño para correrse el también.

Ambos respiraban con dificultas, estaban exhaustos, Stephen aun permanecía en el interior de Tony, dejando ir los últimos rastros de su placer.

Unos minutos después, Tony rompió el silencio.

―Wow, esto fue intenso ...

\- Si, definitivamente lo fue. - dijo el más alto mientras acariciaba la curvatura de su cadera.

\- Hay que repetirlo.

\- Si. - Contestó Stephen, mirando como la habitación en la que estaban se vaciaba lentamente. - hay que repetirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!!  
> sígueme en Facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043


End file.
